SVMS-01OA Over Flag Astro Package
SVMS-01OA Over Flag Astro Package (aka Over Flag Orbit Package) is a variant of the SVMS-01O Over Flag featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Over Flag Astro Package is a variant of the SVMS-01O Over Flag outfitted for combat in space.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Mechanics Final' Book'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2013 Edition' Book'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2015' Book MS development chart from 'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' Book Amongst its space-use equipment, the most notably is the space-use backpack that replaced the original Over Flag's back-mounted flight units. With the exception of the second defense rod and a pair of linear cannons, the Over Flag Astro Package's armament seems to be similar to the Over Flag's. The Over Flag Astro Package and other battery-powered mobile suits are still operating in AD 2314 as they have less operation restrictions. Unlike the new generation of mobile suits powered by the GN Drive Tau which requires dedicated facilities, these older machines can use existing infrastructure. As a result, they are actively developed in undeveloped areas that are still lacking in facilities. Armaments ;*"Trident Striker" New Type Linear Rifle :The Over Flag Astro Package uses the same linear rifle as the normal Over Flag. It features three muzzles, with the central muzzle capable of firing 200mm large caliber projectile at high muzzle velocity, but as this requires charging, it cannot be rapid fired. To compensate for this weakness, the 60mm caliber muzzles on the left and right can rapid-fire low power shots. Besides the grip located on the rifle's bottom, there are two side grips that can serve as the main grip when firing the 60mm caliber muzzles. In this scenario, the highest muzzle relative to the side grip is utilized. The clear whit part at the top of the barrel is a special gel jacket and the gel within serves as a coolant and also has anti-magnetic functions. The rifle is handheld in MS mode and attached as the nose unit in Flight mode. ;*20mm Machine Gun :Located on the left side of the Over Flag Astro Package's abdomen like the normal Over Flag, it is usable in both MS mode and Flight mode. Although lacking in firepower, this physical projectile weapon can be rapid-fired and has high utility value. It is used for intercepting missiles, anti-vehicles, anti-personal and other cases where heavy firepower is unnecessary. In mobile suit combat, it is mostly for restricting enemy movements. ;*Defense Rod :A defensive device that uses rotary motions to deflect/ricochet incoming enemy projectiles, and can generate a plasma field upon contact with the projectile. It may break if hit by an attack on its front side. Two defense rods are fitted on the Over Flag Astro Package, one on each forearm. ;*Sonic Blade (Plasma Sword) :Presumably the same knife-like melee weapon as used by the normal Over Flag, it has a blade made of super-hard carbon that flips out of the handle during use. The blade can vibrate at a high frequency for high cutting capabilities. Additionally, by focusing plasma into an elongated blade shape around the physical blade, the weapon can be utilized as a plasma sword. The plasma sword's length varies according to its output, and it can last for 3 minutes at full power. Stored in the forearm when not in use. ;*Linear Cannon :The Over Flag Astro Package is armed with a pair of linear cannons. They are located on the sides during Flight mode. History In AD 2314, the Over Flag Astro Package was one of many mobile suits deployed in the ESF Army's final defense line during the confrontation against the ELS. Picture Gallery References External links *SVMS-01OA Over Flag Astro Package on Gundam.de